kimpossiblefandomcom-20200223-history
Kim Possible
Kimberly Ann "Kim" Possible is a high school student and freelance hero/vigilante. She is unusual in this in that she not only lacks a secret identity, but also remains on good terms with various law enforcement, government, and military agencies. For the most part, her schoolmates are aware of her work but don't do anything about it unless it somehow affects them directly. At school, Kim is one of the most popular kids, the head of her cheer-leading squad and a straight-A student, rather than as a misunderstood outsider/underdog as typical of the genre. Appearance Kim is a teenage female of average height with a slim yet athletic build. She has large green eyes and long red hair which comes down to her shoulders, and when seen from behind is in the likeness of a heart. She wears her hair in pigtails when she is in pre-K, and as a preteen, she wears it in one long ponytail and has braces on her teeth.A Sitch in Time: Past She has slender fingers and wears size seven shoes.Queen Bebe Clothing Kim has five distinct sets of outfits: civilian, cheerleader, mission, situational, and battle suit. Kim is also one of the only cartoon characters to regularly change her clothing. Civilian Kim's primary civilian clothes, through her first couple years of high school are a green tank top that fully bared her midriff, blue 3/4-length Capri jeans, and a pair of what appear to be plain white canvas tennis, or running shoes. She has been shown at certain times to not wear a bra.Queen Bebe As the years progress, she begins to wear a wider variety of civilian cloths such as a red short-sleeve sweater, or a yellow tunic top. By her Senior year, she has phased most of her midriff exposing outfits out of her wardrobe. Cheerleader Outfit Kim and the other cheerleaders all wear dark purple cheer-leading outfits with bright orange and golden trim in their Sophomore and Junior years. However, they receive new outfits on two occasions: shortly before Bonnie briefly became squad captainNumber One, and in their Senior year. Mission Most iconic is her traditional mission outfit consisting of a black midriff-baring mock turtleneck, dark gloves with a thin cuff, green cargo pants, a utility belt, and black shoes. Midway during her Senior year, it is replaced with a purple shirt, black pants with a purple line on the sides, grey shoes, and tight grey gloves as her previous gear is discontinued at Club Banana and Smarty Mart.Clothes Minded Situational Kim also has several outfits that are either situational, such as her red fleece winter outfit, or limited use, such as her wet-suit, prom dressSo the Drama, and graduation gown.Graduation, Part 1 Battle Suit Starting with the night of Kim's prom and in certain extreme circumstances following, she wears a custom battle suit designed by Wade. It includes a wide array of features: a self-repairing system, a force-field, muscle and strength enhancements, and gauntlets able to morph into baseball-glove-like energy-resistant scoops able to catch and return energy and solid projectiles.So the Drama Later, it is also equipped with a stealth mode, enabling Kim to become invisible. Personality Kim is a confident and assertive teenager whose awareness of her own abilities is reflected well by her motto "I can do anything". Her typical state of mind is to be bright and cheerful, and she has a kind and caring heart which compels her to help others and to put their well being above her own. However, she can also be very competitive and arrogant in certain situations, especially when others, including Ron, appear to do things better than her.Sink or Swim Her competitive nature and drive for perfection, as well as some of her insecurities, are consistent with a Type A personality. They also lead her to set high standards for herself, and sometimes gave her a tendency to be bossyGo Team Go and to set standards for others that are too high - as is evident when she attempts to coach her brothers' soccer teamCoach Possible, or to try and do things herself in order to save others from potential failure or harm. Despite being a freelance hero, Kim is still a teenage girl and therefore susceptible to most normal teenage insecurities and growing pains. She is occasionally embarrassed by her parentsDownhill, pouts when she does not get her way, and has a strong desire to fit in; the latter of which is shown to be one of her biggest weaknesses as a person. Because of her highly competitive nature she is often easily manipulated by those she sees as rivals, or anyone else who openly challenges her abilities. In a disastrous first meeting with Agent Will Du of the Global Justice Network, he calls Kim an amateur to her face, which sparks a heated rivalry as they try to outdo each other.Number One Likewise, Kim's longstanding rivalries with Shego, and fellow cheerleader Bonnie Rockwaller, often lead to rather predictable circumstances. Kim and Shego typically attack each other within seconds of each meeting, fueled by an obsessive desire to overcome the other that Shego admits to more than once. Bonnie also makes no secret of her consistent wish to embarrass or surpass Kim. Kim's personality traits are most clearly demonstrated when her school is hit by an astrology-like personality guideline fad known as Animology, under which she is classified as being a "Blue Fox", which is defined as "a born leader who unable to resist a challenge; is driven to excel; a perfectionist"Animal Attraction. In addition, Kim is drawn towards International Diplomacy, a difficult and extroverted field, during a career fair held at her school. Kim also had a tendency to be worried about and was frequently fooled by, exterior appearance. As such, she was often overly concerned about her image and the way in which others saw her, sometimes even going so far as to extend these anxieties to others, primarily Ron, even though they did not necessarily feel the same way. Owing to this element of her personality, Kim had a tendency to succumb to peer pressureAttack of the Killer Bebes, something she never really overcame until much later, and she was often unable to see beyond first appearances, or deeper than other people's defense mechanisms. It was this element of her personality which appeared to form the foundations of much of Kim's rivalry with Bonnie, who was similarly competitive and concerned about appearances. It was often through this rivalry that the less desirable elements of Kim's competitive nature were displayed. This was especially obvious when Kim engaged in tit-for-tat revenge and one-upmanship at a cheer camp, where she actively competed purely because she did not want Bonnie to succeed.Return to Wannaweep In fact, disagreements between them were often truly petty, and Kim occasionally had to be made aware that she was guilty of either sinking to Bonnie's level,Number One or failing to see that Bonnie might be just as or more qualified for some tasks that Kim insisted on taking on herself.Queen Bebe Due to her type A personality, Kim also had a strong tendency to become frustrated, impatient, or insecure when faced with a field in which she did not instantly excel. This tendency has been displayed several times, usually in conjunction with an incident revolving around her social life. This was often made more notable by the fact that these fields are ones in which either the often inept Ron or Kim's sometimes immature brother Jim and Tim excelled. Examples of such fields included video games, cooking, car mechanics, and the duties required of Kim when she worked at Bueno Nacho alongside Ron.Bueno Nacho In terms of dating, Kim tended to be surprisingly uncertain of herself when approaching boys.Crush She worried that her reputation as a heroine was too intimidating for most boysSo the Drama, Part 1, was very aware of how overprotective her father could beCar Trouble, and even had trouble speaking to boys she liked due to anxiety. She typically needed reassurance from either her mother or a friend before she would ask a boy out.Crush Perhaps the best example of Kim's typical dating experience was her relationship with Josh Mankey, who appeared to be her biggest known crush. Kim was consistently embarrassed in his presence, lacked her usual confidence, and struggled to speak properly to him. Rather than ask him out directly, she instead "accidentally" ran into him as often as possible so that he could ask her out.Blush This weak-kneed tendency to sacrifice her usual behavior in favor of more traditional "girly" behavior could be interpreted as an attempt on Kim's part to please the boy in whom she was interested. Or more appropriately, a deep fear of displeasing him that motivated her to change her personality in his presence. Given how much she cared about her appearance, this interpretation was very in-line with her character. One notable exception to this approach was Kim's aggressive pursuit of Hirotaka, a Japanese student from a secret ninja school. Because he studied martial arts, was extremely popular with girls, and was quite confident, he was also not intimidated by Kim's fame. Although Kim openly admitted she was attracted to him because of his looksExchange, more than likely she also saw him as being capable of handling her often hectic lifestyle, a trait that several boys at her own school lacked.All the News Kim was very protective of those close to her. She was generally quick to defend Ron if anyone insulted him, and would insist on rescuing him herself if he was ever in danger.The Ron Factor She became slightly more protective once they began dating, and would not hesitate to make it clear to other girls that Ron was spoken for.Big Bother Kim proved just as protective with other boyfriends: she refused to listen to Ron's doubts on her crush Josh MankeyCrush, and was willing to test out an experimental battle suit to save her then-boyfriend Eric. In the latter instance, Dr. Drakken weaponized Kim's weakness towards cute boys with the creation of Eric, a specialized synthrodrone who infiltrated her life and gained her affections, which distracted her from Drakken's schemes. Kim enjoyed pleasing those around her and was no stranger to keeping herself busy with numerous commitments at one time, no matter how overwhelmed she felt as a result. When Ron asked her why she did not "just say no," Kim replied that she was "just not programmed that way".Queen Bebe This was also why she proved unable to turn down a date with Brick Flagg, out of fear that rejection would crush his confidence and ruin his football career.All the News However, it should be noted that Kim eventually grew past several of these negative traits, aided largely by her increased maturity and newfound romantic relationship with Ron Stoppable. Although Kim was generally reasonably mature in the usual give-and-take with her parents over what she could and could not do, if she really wanted something she was unlikely to get otherwise, she would occasionally use a "puppy-dog pout". It became a running gag, and the pout was also used by others against her. Kim has used it successfully several times, most notably and egregiously Shego, to get her way. Very often Kim would lecture Ron for his seemingly immature behavior in any given situation, most often concerning change, only to behave just as bad—or worse—when she found herself in a similar situation: *Ron initially felt threatened by Kim's friendship with Monique, and Kim later became jealous of Ron's friendship with Felix Renton. *Ron frequently displayed jealousy towards Josh Mankey, and Kim has frequently displayed jealousy towards Yori. Indeed, within hours- perhaps only minutes- of meeting her, Kim assumed Yori was a spy for Monkey Fist on the basis of virtually nothing. *Ron 'freaks' whenever his parents make life-changing decisions without telling him beforehand, and Kim became angry and horrified when her brothers became freshmen at Middleton High and got involved in her first mission involving Camille Leon. *Kim lectured Ron for freaking out when his parents adopted Hana and moved her into his room without telling him and when he became jealous of Jim and Tim's successful 'Pep Puppies' routine. *Kim became angry at Ron for using her battle suit to cheat at football, calling him a liar, despite not telling him Wade has him microchipped and employing similarly underhanded methods herself when running for class president against Prince Wally. Kim was also someone that was very hard to shock, a likely side effect of the unusual situations she regularly faces down. Even her first encounter with aliens face to face did not leave her stunned for long. However, she was not utterly immune to being stunned by circumstances. Two notable incidents of this included her first encounter with Chester Yapsbey's mutated cockroaches, and during Warhok's attack during her graduation when Ron tapped into his Mystical Monkey Power to defeat him. Both times saw her frozen and stunned into speechlessness. Biography Backstory Prior to the start of her career, Kim was an ordinary young girl leading an ordinary life. By her preteen years she was wishing to supplement her allowance, so she decided to start up her own babysitting business and set up her own website: "KimPossible.com", under the slogan, "I can do anything" to advertise her services. Soon after her site went live Kim was accidentally contacted by Mr. McHenry who was in trouble and was trying to contact a different group of heroes, "Team Impossible", but because of a typing error he contacted "KimPossible.com" instead of "Impossible.com." After the rescue, Kim's fame as a hero grew until she was being contacted for help by people all over the world, including governments and royalty, as a matter of daily activity. This lead to a long and successful career as a teenaged heroine and a success rate which only added to her fame. Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Abilities Kim is extremely athletic in terms of having peak-human strength, agility, metabolism, and extensive reflexes, which had been honed and perfected through years of cheer-leading practice and later on actual mission experience. However, Kim is already remarkably agile even before she becomes a cheerleader.A Sitch in Time: Past Years later during Global Justice's research into The Ron Factor, she claims that her genetics rock, and while the validity of that was never verified, her paternal grandmother is equally if not more talented in similar areasThe Golden Years, and all members of her immediate family have occasionally participated in her missions with notable ease despite no preparation beforehandAttack of the Killer BebesMother's Day, most especially her younger brothers.The Twin FactorSick Day Regardless of the source, this incredible skill allows Kim to perform death-defying moves like somersaulting between laser beams and rockets with little apparent effort. She was also highly skilled in numerous types and styles of martial arts, knowing sixteen different types of Kung-FuHidden Talent, including Mantis Kung-Fu.Exchange Her skills were aptly demonstrated by the fact that she was consistently able to go toe to toe against villains like Shego, an older and more experienced villainess whose super-enhanced abilities allow her to tear through reinforced concrete with ease. Kim was also a fast learner, able to pick up new skills quickly and adapt to new situations as they arose. Among the many talents that she has demonstrated were a high level of proficiency in various extreme sports such as hang-gliding, skiing, and rock climbing. She was even able to figure out how to fly a shuttle enough to land it safely simply by observing Fredrick the monkey fly onceMonkey Ninjas in Space. While on a mission, she also discovered her ability to hit high notes in song, which allowed her to shatter a layer of thick ice.Hidden Talent Kim is a very talented swimmer, which she uses to great effect in many of her missions. She is a member of her school's swim team during her Sophomore year of schoolMind Games, has swum the English ChannelMonkey Ninjas in Space, and is an accomplished SCUBA diver.Tick-Tick-TickSo the Drama Despite her frame, Kim is surprisingly strong and is capable of easily hitting someone hard enough to knock them off their feet or even unconscious with a single blow. In addition, Kim is quite exceptionally skilled and learned in many different forms of hand-to-hand combat, both armed and unarmed. Kim has been mentioned as having gained a varied and ever-growing skill set throughout her mission work. She is regularly called on to serve as a babysitter, detective, unpaid bounty hunter, espionage agent, and perhaps most often as a legally accepted vigilante. In addition, Kim has experience in a wide variety of fields, including firefightingCrush, animal conservation/protectionThe New RonMonkey Fist Strikes, natural disaster prevention/rescuesCrush, crop dustingBueno Nacho, and hot air ballooning.Coach Possible Intelligence Kim is a naturally intelligent student who maintains a high GPA despite her adventurous lifestyle by using the time she spent traveling to and from missions to study and always makes sure that she hands assignments as early as possible in case she is called away on a mission. She is even able to make time for cheer-leading practice after school. As a result of this diligence, it is only on rare occasions that her grades suffer or that she has problems with school assignments. Despite her intelligence, however, Kim is the least scientifically-minded member of her family and does not understand many of the terms, phrases, or inventions that her father and brothers build and use regularly. She immediately passes off her brothers' invention of a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor as a "stupid toy"The Twin Factor. She also frequently doubts her brothers' high intelligence, believes their early advancement to high school is the result of a mistake in the records and is truly shocked when she discovered from Miss Guide, Jim and Tim's S.K.I.P program counselor, that it was legitimate.Trading Faces Before graduating, Kim applies for and receives acceptances to nearly every prestigious higher learning institution in the world.Graduation, Part 1 Equipment Kim has a variety of gadgets, the most iconic of these being her grappling hook and a special device called a Kimmunicator, a PDA-like device given to her by Wade so that she could maintain contact with him. It was later replaced with a wristwatch-sized and mounted model during her senior year. Both models allowed her not only used to communicate with friends, family, Wade, and others with relative ease but to also receive or search for information as needed. Only blanket jamming could prevent a signal from getting through. Thanks to Wade, the wrist variant also had many additional features packed into it such as a grappling hook, scanner, super-magnet, analyzer, and much more. Relationships Family Father Kim has a close, but diverse, relationship with her father. For much of her teenage years he treats her as a mature and responsible young lady, expecting her to babysit her younger brothers, instructing her to get a part-time job if she wants expensive new clothes, and accepting her going on dangerous missions without a second thought. Her father believes that she is skilled enough to stay out of harm's way while on these missions. However, because of the closeness of their relationship, he sometimes forgets that she is not a child anymore and treats her as if she were much younger, failing to see that she does not always enjoy doing the same things that she did when she was little, and he was unable to see when his behavior might embarrass her. His nickname for her is his "Kimmy-Cub", which she sees as a sign of affection unless it is said within earshot of Bonnie. Similarly, because of their close relationship, Kim often finds it hard to tell her father when he embarrasses her, or to explain how she has grown out of things that she used to enjoy, for fear of hurting his feelings. Mother Kim's relationship with her mother is given less airtime than her relationship with her father, but it is often scripted when emotional depth or conflict resolution is required, usually in relation to Kim's moments of teenage angst. While Kim's father is often either oblivious to or uncomfortable with many of the teenage issues that Kim faces throughout the series, Mrs. Possible is much more in tune with her daughter's feelings and frequently acts as an emotional anchor for Kim –helping her to put her feelings into perspective, and reminding her that things are not always as bad as they might seem. Aside from helping her daughter to battle peer pressure, one of Mrs. Possible's main duties has been to help Kim to get through various issues in her friendship with Ron. Whether Kim was jealous of Ron's new-found friendship with Felix, feeling guilty about ditching him in favor of Monique, or was afraid that his eagerness to be accepted was leading him down the path to embarrassment, Mrs. Possible was always there to have a mother-daughter moment and to provide her with sage advice. Brothers Kim's relationship with her younger twin brothers –whom she usually refers to as the Tweebs, for "twin dweebs"– is like most other brother-sister relationships in which there is a notable age gap such as teen and pre-teen. She often finds Jim and Tim to be juvenile and embarrassing and resents the fact that babysitting them infringes upon her social life. She also frequently becomes angry at them when they invade her privacy, attempt to embarrass her in front of her friends, read her diary, or post sneaked photographs of her on the Internet. Because of this, she becomes somewhat prejudiced about them, telling them off even when they were trying to help, and refusing to see that they were actually geniuses, unwilling to accept their help until she has absolutely no other choice, and referring to at least one of their experimental creations as a stupid toy. However, the device in question, a handheld Silicon Phase Disruptor, was scoffed at by everyone until it proved to be critical to the mission at hand and worked. Despite her dislike of their actions, Kim loves her brothers and goes out of her way to protect them, even if it means putting her own life on the line to do it. Friends Ron Stoppable Kim has known Ron since their first day at pre-school and has been best friends with him ever since. Kim and Ron have a very distinctive relationship of opposites that covers both their personalities and their natural aptitudes. While Kim is a Type A teen, Ron has a Type B personality and is laid-back, ambivalent, and somewhat arbitrary. Equally, Ron does well in all of the areas in which Kim does not such as cooking and resisting peer pressure, and vice versa. Kim and Ron complement each other, and their relationship works well. As they headed into their senior year of high school, they had advanced from simply being best friends to a romantic relationship. By the time of their graduation they are still together and have each successfully graduated high school. With his more relaxed attitude toward life, as well as his flexibility and ability to see the good aspects of bad situations, Ron often provides a balance to Kim's ambitious nature and image orientated character. As such, he often encourages her to slow down and keep things in perspective, to be less competitive and not treat everything as a challenge that must be met head-on, and to be less image conscious. Ron has also demonstrated that he cannot seem to tell her a convincing lie, such as these notable incidents: * In The Fearless Ferret, when he thought that the Fearless Ferret was a real-life superhero, Ron attempted to preserve his new identity from Kim. He went out at night as Fearless Ferret 2.0, while Rufus was Wonder Weasel, and sworn to secrecy about his actions by Timothy North. When Kim asked him if he wanted to come over to her house and channel surf as her family had just gotten cable, Ron lied by saying that Timothy North was a night person and that Ron had promised to mulch his lawn. However, Kim had Wade track his whereabouts that night out of suspicion and discovered what he was actually up to. * In Overdue, Ron had misplaced one of Kim's library books and because of it, her career as a Middleton High School cheerleader was at risk. Hoping to avoid the fallout as he realized he had taken it and lost track of it, Ron began moving through the various lairs that they had fought through to try and locate the book. To this end, he enlisted Wade's assistance and asked him to keep it secret from her. However, as he was scaling a wall on Duff Killigan's castle, Kim called. Ron attempted to deflect her questions by claiming his father was locked in the garage and that he needed to help him before he "ran out of clothes". However, Kim saw through the weak lie and contacted Wade while Ron was being chased by Professor Dementor's mutated plants as Wade's Wadebot was acting as Ron's backup. Wade broke the connection with Kim mid-conversation to focus on helping Ron, at which point Kim was unable to pursue the line of questioning further. * In Gorilla Fist, Yori arrived in Middleton to ask for Ron's help in locating the Master Sensei, who had been kidnapped by what the Yamanouchi students believed to be Monkey Fist. Ron had been sworn to secrecy about the Yamanouchi Ninja School, and the details of what occurred in the episode Exchange, meaning that he could not fill Kim or Wade in on why he was working with Yori. Ron's string of lies here began as he tried to justify who Yori was (both Kim and Wade knew that she was not from Middleton High) with a varied set of constantly shifting lies until he realized he had dug himself too deep by mentioning Japan and quickly retreated from the conversation. By this point, Kim had figured that something was going on and eventually traced Ron down as he was mid-mission with Yori. Wade Wade is a super-genius at the same age as Kim's twin brothers who had graduated both High School and College within six months.The Twin Factor Wade began running Kim's website at an unspecified point in time between her rescue of Mr. Paisley and the beginning of the series and also provided Kim with the majority of her gadgets. Kim's relationship with Wade is relatively positive and professional, and Wade was willing to help Kim with more petty issues such as finding her 'match' in Animology along with advising her on various missions. Although Kim never met Wade in person until her final confrontation with Team Impossible, afterward she met with him regularly and also did her best to help him when he was crushing on Monique. Monique Monique was Kim's closest female friend. In addition to providing Kim with a much needed voice of reason and the perspective of a trusted female peer, Monique occasionally assisted on missions during emergency situations. The Stoppable family Though it was more common for Ron to visit Kim at the Possible home, Kim was similarly welcome in the Stoppable home. While she was not seen regularly interacting with Ron's parents, they never seemed to mind her presence even when unannounced, or the idea of Ron joining her on potentially dangerous missions. In fact, the only time one of them took notable issue with Kim was when she convinced Ron to reluctantly bring his baby sister Hana on a mission.Larry's Birthday However, it was Mr. Stoppable's professional opinion as an actuary that due to Kim's extraordinary abilities, she herself was in no more danger saving the world than the average student was skateboarding to school. Presumably, he also extended this confidence in Kim to include her keeping Ron safe, because according to his data, it was apparently a miracle that Ron had survived past tenth grade.Odds Man In Yori Although initially suspicious and jealous of Yori's friendship with Ron, Kim eventually began to treat Yori as a comrade and friend. However, Kim was very much aware of Yori's true feelings for RonGorilla Fist, so once Kim and Ron became a couple, she made every effort to advertise this fact so that there could be no mistaking it on Yori's part. Yori accepted this with grace and remained on good terms with both Kim and Ron.Big Bother Love Interest Walter Nelson Walter Nelson is a boy that Kim had a crush on in middle school. At some point, he kissed Kim and their braces locked, leading to an embarrassing trip to the orthodontist to untangle them. Kim warned her pre-teen, pre-kiss, self of this while traveling into the past.A Sitch in Time Ron later recalled that he was the one Kim called for help at the time, and that his mother was the one who drove Kim and Walter to the orthodontist.So the Drama Josh Mankey In Seasons 1 and 2, Kim was infatuated with Josh Mankey to the point the normally controlled Kim was reduced to a partially nervous wreck around him. This was prior to most hints of Kim and Ron's feelings towards each other, and prior to that he gained the most adoration of all her love interests. Ron states before their Junior prom that he was "Never in favour" of the relationship, but that he supported Kim with it nonetheless.So the Drama Kim's infatuation with Josh was revealed to have died down "last semester" in her Junior year in a natural and gentle manner, when Josh and Tara are shown to be dating.Emotion Sickness This allowed the creators of the show room for the coupling of Kim and Ron without derailing either character. The two were not shown to interact following this, and Josh virtually disappeared from the show. Hirotaka Kim held interest in Hirotaka (an exchange student from Japan) during the events of Exchange, and Hirotaka showed interest in her (or at least in her martial arts abilities), but he was more interested in seeing Kim fight Monique over him than any true feelings. He also appears to have been dating Bonnie Rockwaller all along, and refers to her as his "Number One Girlfriend" when leaving. Bobby Johnson Kim only mentions him in "The Truth Hurts", where she admits that she is not sure if she likes him because she likes him, or because he asked out Bonnie first. The scene in which Kim mentions Bobby Johnson is significant, because the reporter, in said scene, inquires as to whether Kim is crushing on anyone, and (as she was forced to tell the truth at the time), she must answer the question sincerely, naming those she is crushing on. Eric Eric was a Synthodrone made by Drakken to distract Kim from the plans Drakken had formulated in So the Drama. Eric was tall, well-built, attractive, serious and incredibly convincing as a regular human being. His infiltration of Kim's life was so effective he almost kept Kim from getting word of Drakken's scheme via Wade, with only Ron's arrival spoiling it. Ironically, it was mostly because of his involvement that Kim and Ron realized their feelings for each other and became a couple. Eric was killed by Rufus in the ensuing encounter. Ron Stoppable Kim's goofy best friend since Pre-K and sidekick, over time their friendship became something more until they became a couple at the end of their Junior year. A result most of their classmates, whom up until the week of their Sophomore year Spirit Dance believed the pair was datingCrush, seemed to have expected, and given the cheers when the pair made their entrance after a mission near the end of the Junior Prom, supported.So the Drama They were still dating at the start of their Senior scholastic yearIll Suited and stayed together throughout their graduation.Graduation, Part 2 Nemesis Dr. Drakken Kim and Drakken rarely interact, but when they do, Kim tries to hurt Drakken's ego by reminding him in various ways how he lost the last time. Drakken has met the entire Possible family: her mother (in Mother's Day), her father (in Attack of the Killer Bebes, So The Drama, and in college), her brothers (in The Twin Factor) and even her extended family (in Showdown at the Crooked D and The Golden Years). Strange interactions between them include saving Drakken's life (in Rewriting History and Cap'n Drakken), teaming up with Drakken (in Bad Boy & Graduation), and even celebrating Christmas with her immediate family. Shego Kim and Shego's many meetings usually result in fisticuffs and brawls. However, unlike the rivalry with Bonnie, Kim and Shego are more professional in their interaction with each other as Kim is more comfortable trading punches with Shego than dealing with Bonnie's barbed and acrimonious comments. Her rivalry has proven to have some sense of honor, as Shego respects Kim as an adversary, and desires to be the only one to defeat her. This has reached the point of saving Kim's life twice. Despite being enemies, they both have a number of mutual interests. Shego and Kim managed to become friends when Shego temporarily turned good in Stop Team Go, until she was accidentally turned back to evil by Ron. Enemies Monkey Fist While Monkey Fist is more of Ron's enemy than Kim's, they have fought occasionally. Monkey Fist is one of the few main villians besides Shego who could fight Kim to a standstill. Rivals Bonnie Rockwaller Kim and Bonnie have been archrivals since at least middle school. It is likely they met at a fairly young age, since Kim and Ron Stoppable met in pre-K, and Bonnie had been insulting Ron as early as kindergarten. Their rivalry included frequently going to great lengths to get the better of the other, although Kim generally came out on top. Bonnie also frequently put down both Kim and Ron. At times, the two girls have actually gotten along and worked fairly well together, indicating that they could possibly be friends if they ever moved past their rivalry. Kim gained a better understanding of why Bonnie was so mean to people after visiting her home, as it was strongly implied that Bonnie's sour disposition stemmed from her older sisters Connie and Lonnie being so mean to her.Bonding More than once, Kim has had to put their rivalry aside in order to help Bonnie. Kim has rescued Bonnie from kidnappersQueen Bebe and even given up her coveted spot as cheer-leading captain when she realized how much Bonnie had done to improve the squad. Despite Bonnie's failed attempt to later steal Ron from Kim, she was still able to guilt Kim and Ron into helping her find a new boyfriend. Oddly enough, the match Bonnie ended up with was Señor Senior JuniorHomecoming Upset, who, according to Animology, was also a likely match for Kim, much to her disgust.Animal Attraction This would seem to indicate that Kim and Bonnie are more alike than either would care to admit. Alternate Versions As with many Disney Cartoons, Kim's physical appearance has remained static throughout the franchise and has not been changed between seasons to represent aging. However, several different versions of Kim have been introduced at various points in the franchise to represent Kim at different ages prior to her appearance in Season 1. During the first three seasons, two younger versions of Kim were introduced. The first version to appear on screen was a Pre-school version, and the second was a version representing Kim in her early-teens/late-preteens. Pre-school Kim was first introduced through flashbacks in the episode October 31st, and was later visited several times through Seasons 2 and 3. She made her first in person appearance in the feature length production A Sitch in Time when she was targeted by a cohort of time traveling villains who sought to destroy her confidence during her first day in pre-school, in order to prevent Present Day Kim from thwarting their plans. Ironically, in an altered timeline that has since been erased, this intervention led to Kim stepping in to fight to save Ron for the first time, bringing about their first meeting outside the classroom and leading to their becoming friends. Pre-School Kim is very similar to present day Kim, but with the addition of freckles and pigtails. When first introduced, she also lacked the confidence of her present day counterpart. Early-teen/late-preteen Kim also made her first appearance in the feature length production A Sitch in Time. She was introduced when Kim's present day foes (Drakken, Shego, Monkey Fist, and Duff Kiligan) traveled back through time on a mission to sabotage her first mission. Initially the villains planned to sabotage the mission in order to crush Kim's spirits and therefore prevent her from ever becoming a teen hero. After a brief discussion however, they decided to kill her instead. Early-teen/late-preteen was saved by the intervention of Present Day Kim and Ron. Due to the closing events of A Sitch in Time, the timeline in which Early-teen/late-preteen appeared was erased, leaving Present Day Kim with no memory of meeting her past self, nor vice-versa. Since her initial appearance, early-teen/late-preteen Kim has appeared in several flashbacks, most notably during "Hidden Talent", which revealed that she was an excellent singer (but unable to hit high notes), and in "Team Impossible", when the events of Kim's first mission were replayed, minus the intervention from the future. At this point in her life, Kim is shorter and slimmer than her present-day self and minus a bust line, but with the addition of braces, earning her the nickname 'tin teeth' from Bonnie. Pre-teen Kim is always shown with her hair in a ponytail, and her bangs to the side. Her clothes consist of a purple long-sleeved shirt, darker purple shorts, matching shoes with a white sole on the bottom, and a black choker with a round yellow jewel. An older version of Kim was introduced in an interactive featurette that was included in the DVD of A Sitch in Time. Little was revealed about Kim's older self, except that she was still fighting crime in her 40s, was a member of the PTA, and that she wears a patch over her left eye, ala Nick Fury. Older Kim is also shown wearing a Global Justice uniform similar to that worn by Dr. Director (who coincidentally also has an eye patch, though the reason why remains a mystery as well). As of Season 4, this older Kim has not appeared in the series and her exact place in Kim Possible canon remains uncertain, but the possibility is present. Quotes * "What's the sitch?" * "No big." * "So not the drama." Gallery A gallery of Kim Possible images is located here, most of the images are from the Lilo And Stitch episode Rufus. Tick-Tick-Tick-Filmstrip.png Kimcar.jpg 0389_(2).jpg 1086_(2).jpg File:059_(2).jpg Snapshot 25 (9-8-2012 5-26 PM).png Snapshot 20 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 19 (9-8-2012 5-24 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-8-2012 5-23 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-8-2012 5-22 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-8-2012 5-21 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-8-2012 5-20 PM).png The cupid effect2.jpg 260239.jpg 1139.jpg 0474.jpg 0379.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h26m36s199.png Ninjanana.jpg Snapshot 4 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-6-2012 5-11 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-6-2012 5-12 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-6-2012 5-14 PM).png Snapshot 9 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 10 (9-6-2012 5-15 PM).png Snapshot 2 (9-6-2012 5-08 PM).png Snapshot 11 (9-5-2012 11-21 PM).png Snapshot 1 (9-5-2012 10-22 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-5-2012 10-23 PM).png Snapshot 45 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-8-2012 6-41 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-8-2012 6-37 PM).png Snapshot 31 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-8-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 29 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 27 (9-8-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-8-2012 6-40 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-8-2012 6-58 PM).png Snapshot 78 (9-8-2012 7-30 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-8-2012 7-29 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Snapshot 71 (9-8-2012 7-28 PM).png Kim Meets Lilo.png Lilo and Kim.png Lilo and Kim Hi-5.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode12 .png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode16.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode17.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode20.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode21.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode22.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode3.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode33.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode41.png Lilo and Stitch Rufus Episode42.png Kim Casual 001.png Kim Cold Mission 01.png Kim Bueno Nacho Uniform.png Kim Mission 001.png Bueno Nacho SC 019.png Bueno Nacho SC 018.png Bueno Nacho SC 016.png Bueno Nacho SC 013.png Bueno Nacho SC 012.png Bueno Nacho SC 011.png Bueno Nacho SC 009.png Bueno Nacho SC 007.png Bueno Nacho SC 006.png Bueno Nacho SC 005.png Bueno Nacho SC 004.png Bueno Nacho SC 002.png Bueno Nacho SC 001.jpg Bueno-Nacho-Filmstrip.png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 2-40 AM).png Snapshot 4 (9-9-2012 5-41 PM).png Snapshot 3 (9-9-2012 5-41 PM).png Snapshot 15 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 14 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 13 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 12 (9-9-2012 5-44 PM).png Snapshot 8 (9-9-2012 5-43 PM).png Snapshot 7 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 6 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 5 (9-9-2012 5-42 PM).png Snapshot 34 (9-9-2012 5-51 PM).png Snapshot 33 (9-9-2012 5-50 PM).png Snapshot 32 (9-9-2012 5-50 PM).png Snapshot 31 (9-9-2012 5-50 PM).png Snapshot 30 (9-9-2012 5-49 PM).png Snapshot 28 (9-9-2012 5-49 PM).png Snapshot 22 (9-9-2012 5-47 PM).png Snapshot 18 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 17 (9-9-2012 5-46 PM).png Snapshot 16 (9-9-2012 5-45 PM).png Snapshot 36 (9-9-2012 6-29 PM).png Snapshot 55 (9-9-2012 6-36 PM).png Snapshot 53 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 52 (9-9-2012 6-35 PM).png Snapshot 51 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 49 (9-9-2012 6-34 PM).png Snapshot 48 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 47 (9-9-2012 6-33 PM).png Snapshot 44 (9-9-2012 6-32 PM).png Snapshot 43 (9-9-2012 6-31 PM).png Snapshot 67 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 65 (9-9-2012 6-56 PM).png Snapshot 61 (9-9-2012 6-54 PM).png Snapshot 60 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 57 (9-9-2012 6-53 PM).png Snapshot 56 (9-9-2012 6-52 PM).png Snapshot 83 (9-9-2012 7-12 PM).png Snapshot 80 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 78 (9-9-2012 7-11 PM).png Snapshot 76 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 75 (9-9-2012 7-10 PM).png Snapshot 74 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 73 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 72 (9-9-2012 7-09 PM).png Snapshot 84 (9-9-2012 7-30 PM).png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h27m51s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h26m18s226.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-19h25m54s254.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-11h07m24s116.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-10h59m31s62.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h34m42s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h33m23s132.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h28m20s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h17m14s151.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h05m49s243.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-23h01m15s8.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-22h35m08s215.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h39m42s161.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-21h29m41s155.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-20h33m21s118.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h48m40s198.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-19-19h46m05s180.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-21h24m33s24.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-21h23m06s190.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-20h59m01s63.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-20h58m36s40.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-22h52m41s182.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-22h52m10s70.png Vlcsnap-2012-09-20-22h52m00s137.png kp jammies.png kp 3.jpg vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h41m38s191.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h45m06s235.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h29m51s202.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h28m07s175.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h25m45s42.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h29m23s183.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h07m15s195.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h51m35s6.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h44m04s17.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h45m29s104.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h36m21s91.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h40m16s204.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h41m02s88.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h02m02s151.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h52m32s85.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h46m09s83.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m02s180.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h30m17s201.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h29m39s82.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m47s98.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h04m28s75.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h55m17s109.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h54m08s179.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h05m24s133.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h53m57s164.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m44s88.png Vlcsnap-2012-10-07-19h13m51s54.png vlcsnap-2012-10-07-18h42m52s160.png Kim 01.png Kim Possible my ).jpg ES - Kim's Face Closeup.jpg STD - Kim Wins!.jpg Kimie.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-21h58m34s105.png Vlcsnap-2012-11-18-21h55m03s34.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-10h32m12s70.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-11h21m47s112.png Vlcsnap-2013-02-06-11h21m02s146.png Grande Size Me.jpg October 31st (1).jpg Graduation Part 2 (3).jpg 0521.jpg 150.jpg Vlcsnap-2012-08-08-15h45m27s19.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h41m42s192.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h52m59s49.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h46m37s65.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h44m23s17.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h56m44s248.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h28m40s45.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h32m18s175.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h32m27s15.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h33m31s142.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h46m20s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h59m03s113.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h56m01s75.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h07m29s59.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h00m25s157.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h00m31s205.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h43m00s198.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h36m52s94.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h44m07s102.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h55m44s117.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h31m36s12.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h31m29s193.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h38m04s63.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h00m08s241.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h56m24s54.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-17h03m24s161.png vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h39m39s215.png vlcsnap-2012-08-10-16h30m31s39.png Vlcsnap-2012-08-23-16h55m30s11.png Lilo_and_Stitch_Rufus_Episode6.png Crush (9).jpg Crush (6).jpg Josh & Kim Kiss.jpg Homecomingupset-@2015-06-01.jpg 2015-06-04.jpg|Kim wearing new mission outfit with Wade Exposed.jpeg Exposing the culprit.jpeg Checking the footage.jpeg Let's go.jpeg Celebrity in jail.jpeg Checking the crime scene.jpeg Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible.jpg|Sadie Stanley as Kim Possible Kim Possible live action concept.jpg Trivia *According to the Animology Test, Kim is a Blue Fox. **Her "soulmate" is a Yellow Trout, of which Señor Senior, Junior is one. **A Blue Baboon would be disastrous for her. *Kim's initial character design was an athletic blonde. As the design developed the creators were unhappy that her design was so unrealistic. Therefore, they decided to start over and make her look like a real girl, who is pretty and athletic, but not a bombshell.Schlote, Elke. "Kim Possible. She can do anything": A conversation with Robert Schooley and Mark McCorkle. Televizion. 2008. Available at: http://www.br-online.de/jugend/izi/english/publication/televizion/21_2008_E/schooley_eng.pdf Accessed Jan 7, 2013. *Her name, Kim Possible, is an allusion to the word "impossible", and quite possibly an allusion to the hit spy TV and movie franchise Misson: Impossible. *Kim says "soda" rather than "pop" or "coke", a cue which often has regional significance in the U.S.Bueno NachoKimitation Nation *Kim kissed Ron once before they started dating each other at the end of "So the Drama", but at that time, she not her herself, where she was under the control of Dr. Cyrus Bortel's Moodulator. *Kim was only seen dating Josh Mankey before she started dating her best friend, Ron. *As much as Ron was seen dating Zita Flores in two episodes, Kim was seen dating Josh Mankey in only two episodes as well: *#Crush *#Blush *Kim was jealous four times over Ron: :#Ron being a better Bueno Nacho employee than her.Bueno Nacho :#Ron spending more time with Felix Renton than with her.Steal Wheels :#Ron going on an important mission with Yori without her.Gorilla Fist :#Ron spending more time with Bonnie and catching Bonnie kissing him in "Homecoming Upset" *Every enemy Kim has fought, with the exception of the Team Go villains, knows her name perfectly and correctly, only Motor Ed does not bother to use her real name, prefering to call her "Red", while others, like the Team Go villains, just don't even metition or say her real name. *Oddly enough, Kim's mother and Shego are the only people who call her "Kimmie", although Shego says in a more mocking way. *Mr. Barkin and Malcolm Nevious/The Wraithmaster are the only people who called her by her last name. *Shego used Kim's first and last name only four times in the entire series, like Drakken always does. *Ron is the only person who calls her KP. *Kim is shown to be right-handed in Naked Genius, but mostly appears left-handed in "A Sitch in Time" and "Cap'n Drakken". *''"Evil'' Ron" calls her by her full name, "Kimberly Ann Possible". *Other people like Nana Possible, Ms. Hatchet, and Larry's mom, call her by just her first two names, "Kimberly Ann". *Most of Kim's enemies, like Dr. Drakken, call her by her first and last name. *Kim corrected Ron twice in season one about what a couple of her enemies were all about when Ron thought that: #Drakken was gonna steal Christmas, when Drakken really wanted to take over the world, only because he stole the Z-Boy technology in Japan. #Senor Senior Sr. stole corn dogs because of stealing Pop Pop Porter's cryo-bator, when Sr. really wanted to freeze the billionaire's club after he was rudely rejected from it. *Her father is the only person who calls her "Kimmie-cub". *Professor Dementor calls her "Fräulein Possible". *In chronological order, Kim has the first line in the series: "It's criminal." *Even though it was heard fourteen times in the series, Kim said "So not the drama" eleven times total. *Not counting her missions where she had to rescue Ron or her missions where Ron comes in at the last moment, Kim went on five missions without Ron: *#Saving Rufus from Monkey Fist, Duff Killigan, and Shego when they were trying to steal a microchip that Rufus accidentally ate.Adventures in Rufus-Sitting *#Keeping the super concentrated, self-replicating synthoplasma away from Drakken and Shego when riding a speed train.Mother's Day *#Getting back the teleportation module from Dr. Drakken while Ron was stalling the talent show crowd at their school.Hidden Talent *#Stopping Motor Ed and Drakken from stealing a tool kit from the "Planet Tool" store.Steal Wheels *#Destroying the planetary oxygen depleter to save the world's oxygen and air in Drakken's new lair.Mad Dogs and Aliens *Kim's second mission involved a little help from her mother during Mother's Day, and her fifth mission involved Shego helping and saving her, sort of. *Kim was seen in only six episodes without her mission clothes, not counting part two of "Graduation" and where she only wore her battle suit in "Ill Suited": *#Sink or Swim *#Monkey Ninjas in Space *#Return to Wannaweep *#Rewriting History *#Chasing Rufus *#Cap'n Drakken *Kim was seen wearing her mission clothes in every single episode of season 3. *After "So the Drama", Kim was seen wearing her battle suit in only three episodes of season 4: *#Ill Suited *#Mad Dogs and Aliens *#Larry's Birthday *Kim had dark lips entirely throughout seven episodes, in which that brief snow scene from "Odds Man In" and the cold open sequence of "October 31st" does not count, and all of them were only in season one: *#Bueno Nacho *#Tick-Tick-Tick *#Monkey Fist Strikes *#The New Ron *#Mind Games *#Number One *#Crush *Kim only used her battle suit against Drakken, Shego, Professor Dementor, and Warmonga. *Kim fought only one villain without her mission clothes: Ron's camp rival, Gill. *After getting them in "Clothes Minded", Kim was seen wearing her new mission clothes throughout ten episodes for the rest of season 4. *Kim's signature green crop top and jeans outfit was not worn once during her senior year. Behind the Scenes Voiced By Kim is voiced by Christy Carlson Romano, who is best known for playing Ren Stevens in Disney Channel's Even Stevens, in all four seasons. While Dakota Fanning who was famous for playing Lucy Diamond Dawson in the 2001 American drama flim I Am Sam, provided the voice for preschool Kim which was only in the Part 2- Past episode of "A Sitch in Time". Age Kim's age has been debated by fans because nothing has been stated that she was any specific age other than 'high school' age, roughly 14 to 18 years of age. Specifically, Kim is a sophomore at the start of season 1 and a senior by the start of season 4. In the Season 2 episode "Car Trouble," Kim is stated as old enough to get a driver's license, which in most USA states is 16 years of age. However, one can usually take drivers ed classes at the age of 15. Kim also had mentioned that Ron had to take 12 years to kiss her in "Homecoming Upset" which indicates that she was 16 as of either "Emotion Sickness" or "So the Drama" depending upon which kiss she is referring to there, seeing as how she met Ron when they were only 4 years of age. As she was graduating from high school and considering college acceptance letters in the series finale "Graduation" would likely put her just shy of or recently turned 18. During the episode "Hidden Talent", Wade constructs a class ring with a mini Kimmunicator inside of it, the ring had an emerald in the setting, signaling that Kim's birth month could be May as traditional class rings in the United States are adorned with the intended wearer's birth stone. Ron and Kim were first introduced to the freelance hero business when reclusive Upperton millionaire, Mr. Paisley, became trapped in his own vault. His associate, Mr. McHenry, attempted to contact Team Impossible, a group of heroes for hire, but accidentally added a K into the URL, and as a result contact Kim Possible instead. Based on the period in which Kim wore braces and that this event was approximately 2 years prior to the start of Season 1. In A Sitch in Time, during this period, showed Ron, Kim, Bonnie, Hope, and Tara as about 12 or 13 years old in appearance. Kim also was shown to have braces in her backflash in Hidden Talent, when she could not hit the high notes. Ron also referred to this time period as being a preteen, around the time of their first mission or getting Rufus, who he bought the day before their first mission. Home State The location of Kim's hometown of Middleton is often a point of debate, as there are two possibilities on where it can be located. The first possibility indicates that it could be located in Colorado, as evidenced by the episode "The New Ron," in which Senor Senior Sr. states that he plans a missile strike on her "hometown", and the map shows Colorado as the target area. By which, one could transpose Middleton for the location of the actual city of Littleton. The second possibility could be northern West Virginia, as evidenced in the episode "Downhill," when Kim asks Wade for alleged sightings of a snow beast that Ron and Barkin are looking for, the map shows an area in northern West Virginia as a target area. Although Colorado is the more commonly accepted answer, there has been no confirmation as to the actual home state. Episode Appearances Appearances in Other Media * Shows ** Kim was a guest star on the Lilo & Stitch episode "Rufus". She was called by Pleakley after Stitch was captured by Dr. Drakken. She and Lilo weren't on friendly terms until they realized that they would have to work together to stop Dr. Drakken. ** In the Fillmore! episode, "Codename: Electric Haircut", Kim Possible makes a cameo among the students in the lunchroom, along with fellow Disney character Ashley Spinelli from Recess. ** Kim had a cameo appearance on the Phineas and Ferb Spot the Diff episode "Lawn Gnome Beach Party of Error". She is shown fighting with Perry the Platypus and Heinz Doofenshmirtz in her Season 4 outfit. She is the only non-P&F character to be added to an episode. Given that Kim has only appeared in certain airings of the episode, it is likely that this was an edit. * Video Games ** Kim Possible: Revenge Of Monkey Fist ** Kim Possible 2: Drakken's Demise ** Kim Possible 3: Team Possible ** Kim Possible: Global Gemini ** Kim Possible: Kimmunicator ** Kim Possible: What's the Switch? ** Kim Possible: Super-Villain Face-Off * Disney Parks ** Kim has appeared at Disney's Hollywood Studios park as walk around character on the Streets of America. ** Kim stars in Epcot's Kim Possible World Showcase Adventure interactive attraction. However, the World Showcase Adventure has since been removed and replaced by Phineas and Ferb's Agent P Adventures. References pt-br:Kim Possible Category:Possible family Category:Cheerleaders Category:Females Category:MHS Students Category:Teens Category:Galleries Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Needs POV rewrite